A Month to Fall in Love
by KyoshiWarrior
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt is known for accepting confessions every first of the month. Meaning he'll date whoever asks him out first. They date for exactly a month and on the last day he'll break it off. As a joke Matthew decides to see what will happen if HE is the first to 'confess their love.' And . . . so begins his month with Gilbert. ( PruCan. Multiple side pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

They say that it has been scientifically proven that it takes a woman at least 15 days to fall in love, and a man at least 8.2 seconds. Thus the logical conclusion is that man possesses the supposedly impossible feat of love at first sight. So does this also mean that a man would most likely fall for looks instead of personality? Well in any case, that most certainly wasn't true when it came to the likes of one Gilbert Beilshmidt, and Matthew Williams was sure of that.

The first thing he had heard about Gilbert, was his loud, overbearing, self-centered, troublemaker personality. Him and his two partners in crime, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy, made up a group widely known as "The Bad touch trio" or sometimes "The Bad Friends Trio" if you were fortunate enough to not have heard the worst of the infamous rumors about them. But it wasn't like there was a shortage of crazy tales concerning the trio. Matthew personally believed they had spread over half of those rumors about themselves to gain more popularity. In any case they had in fact managed to become quite the talk of the school. You couldn't go one day without hearing at least one new thing concerning someone from that little group.

The second thing he had heard about Gilbert, was that unlike his pals Francis and Antonio, he refused to purposefully do anything with a girl unless she was comfortable with the situation and had given him permission. This included even small gestures like sitting next to a girl during lunch. He also happened to be faithful in a relationship and would never cheat on his girlfriend.

These, at least, had been things that Matthew had overheard from a group a girls while studying in the library after school, waiting for his brother's basketball practice to end so they could walk home together. They had all agreed with each other so whole-heartedly, that Matthew believed they had all dated him before. The suspicion had been confirmed when they all listed off dates of different months they had been with Gilbert.

* * *

Again at the moment Matthew found himself in a similar position. The wheat colored blonde boy sat at the edge of a table in the large, and almost always empty, school library. He tucked a piece of wavy hair behind his ear before turning the page in his book. Violet, glasses clad eyes, skimmed over the page effortlessly. A wayward curl fell into his face, but Matthew made no move to push it away, he was too into the book. The action became intense and Matthew literally slid up to the edge of his seat, pushing his face closer to the pages, as if it could help him somehow read faster. The large wooden door swung open and a rather annoying group of chattering girls looked about the room. Matthew barely spared them a glance before trying to continue on with his reading.

"Good! It's empty!" The brunette in front exclaimed.

Matthew sighed as he slipped a bookmark into his page and closed it. He set the book down. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. No one ever noticed him, he was practically invisible, and when they did notice him, they thought he was Alfred, his twin brother. He laid his head down on his arms, and listened to the babbling girls. For the most part they droned on about uninteresting things, and Matthew found himself slipping into a light sleep. . . until one of them mentioned Gilbert and they all made squeals in agreement. It startled Matthew enough for him to sit up so suddenly he almost toppled out of his chair. Glasses askew and eyes wide he turned to gaze toward the girls. After a rather forceful shush from Gale, the librarian, they went back to their conversation only slightly subdued.

"Tomorrow 's the first!" the brunette whispered loudly.

"Ohmygawd! Brit you're right!" a curly haired redhead answered.

"Steph said she wanted to ask him out!" A girl with short choppy black hair added happily.

"No way!" Brit said looking towards a blushing blonde.

"Ugh. Jennifer is so desperate I like, hate her." The choppy haired one commented.

"So Steph you gonna go for it! Today's the break up so he'll be single tomorrow! You should like totally try, I bet he'd def fall in love with you. You're like way pretty!"

"Yeah Liz is right, way pretty, especially over Jen." Brit commented agreeing with the redhead.

"You think so?" The blonde one who must have been Steph asked in a hopeful voice.

Matthew, annoyed started shoving his books in his beloved messenger bag. It was one of the last things he had gotten from his mom, before she passed away. The bag was red with a white maple leaf on it. It had come from his and his mother's favorite little shop in Vancouver, Canada. Their home. He had lived in Canada since he was two, after his parents divorce, up until about ten months ago when she had been in a car crash with a drunk driver and died on site, before the paramedics even came.

It had been hard for him, especially when he was shipped to America to live with his brother Alfred and his father in the summer after his freshman year. Frankly he hated it here. Where his mother had been gentle and kind, his father was rough and stern. He was often scolded for his soft-spoken voice, or overlooked by his dad. Matthew knew his dad meant no harm, that he loved Matthew very much, and that he really tried to make the transition comfortable. But it was always a little awkward and their relationship strained.

As for his twin Alfred, things weren't much better. Alfred tried comforting Matthew and they had a nice close relationship, but he was often insensitive to Matthew's feelings, and constantly asked about their mom. He was also very pushy, and knew how to get what he wanted. He went around proclaiming himself a hero, and completely overshadowing Matthew. It was also very clear that Alfred was his fathers favorite by how close they were. Though it hurt Matthew's feelings slightly he thought that if it had been reversed he knew his mother couldn't have helped having a stronger bond with him over Alfred.

As if he could sense his brother's thoughts, the wooden doors burst open and in strolled the one and only Alfred F. Jones himself. His hair was a shade lighter than Matthew's, more golden and shorter, with a strange cowlick that always left a piece of hair sticking up, seemingly defying gravity. His eyes, behind thin wire frames, were a sparkling sky blue that seemed to make every girl swoon. He walked with an air of confidence and ease, hands in his pockets and whistling some popular song from the radio. He looked around spotting the girls. His smile grew and he winked with a little wave. As they all giggled stupidly, Matthew stood and made his way over towards him.

"HEY! Mattie! I knew I'd find you here!" Alfred said happily waving once more to the girls before they left the room.

"That's because I told you this is where I'd be.'" Matthew answered slightly irritated.

"Ah, really? I don't remember that." Alfred admitted with a small laugh, his hand on the back of his neck in a sheepish manner as they walked.

"I tell you every day before you go to practice." Matthew sighed. They had this same conversation at least three times a week, yet Alfred never seemed to remember.

"Oh." Alfred answered shrugging his shoulders.

The rest of the walk was made in a comfortable silence. Matthew spent the time mulling over the conversation the group of girls in the library had. From everything he'd gathered about Gilbert he was a bad boy. But when it came to relationships he was strangely serious. But it also seemed like he had dated quite a lot of the female population at their school, so why do they never speak bad about him. There had to have been a reason they broke up.

* * *

Time found the twins lounging in the living room waiting for a delivery man to bring the pizza they ordered for dinner. Matthew sat on the couch writing out his paper for French class while Alfred opted to sit in front of the TV playing some zombie game on his ps4. Of course Matthew was already fluent in French, seeing as he had grown up speaking it in Canada, he had taken the class to avoid learning other languages like Spanish or German, they just didn't suit him. Matthew started mumbling to himself in French, still trying to figure out how Gilbert managed to stay on good terms with his seemingly endless line of ex-girlfriends.

"Gilbert? Gilbert Beilshmidt?"

Matthew, startled, looked up to see his brother's face just inches from his. He let out a small squeak as he leaned back causing him to tumble over the arm of the dark velvet sofa and onto the shaggy brown carpet. "Maple." He whispered fixing his glasses to see a hand in front of his face.

"I know Gilbert!" Alfred smiled happily as he helped Matthew up off of the floor.

"Y-you do?"

"Duh! He's a sophomore too you know! Comes to all the games to watch his little bro!" Alfred answered enthusiastically. "Unlike some brothers." Alfred added as an after thought, giving Matthew 'the face.' It was Alfred's secret weapon. He would widened his eyes and jut out his bottom lip, in a pout that made him look impossibly vulnerable. The look of sadness and pleading it gave his face could only be described as the look of a kicked puppy.

Matthew sighed averting his gaze. "We've discussed this. I don't need to be there for you when the whole crowd already is. You're the star player."

"And you're my brother!" Alfred countered crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Sorry." Matthew caved, shoulders slumping in defeat. Alfred visibly brightened, pumping his fist in the air and mouthing a 'yes.'

"Great that means you're gonna start coming to my games right?" He said grabbing onto Matthew's arms and shaking him back and forth.

"Sure! Just stop!" Matthew said trying to pull out of his brother's fingers. Matthew rubbed his upper arms to try and ease the slight pain left from his brother's tight grip. "But uh," he started, not quite sure how to ask the question the right way.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked looking at him expectantly.

"Would you, um never mind." Matthew replied silently cursing himself for his shy nature. What if Alfred didn't want to? Matthew would feel horrible hassling his brother into doing something he didn't want to do.

"What is it?" Alfred asked again a slight worried tone.

"Well I mean if I come to your games, and well the Hockey tournament is starting soon, but i know you're not really into the game. I mean I'm not really into basketball but hey, and well-"

"I'll come." Alfred said with his big smile, interrupting Matthews struggling speach. "To your games I'll come too. Who knows I might even enjoy it!"

"Thanks." Matthew smiled back softly. Sometimes Matthew thought it was really nice to have a brother. The doorbell rang causing the both of them to jump slightly.

"JUST A MINUTE!" Alfred yelled loud enough for the person outside could hear. "I gotta go upstairs and get my wallet, can you answer the door please? Thanks." Alfred jogged taking the stairs two at a time. Matthew shook his head at his brother's antics while walking around towards the front door.

He opened the door slowly to come face-to-face with a bored looking teen. The boy had a head of shocking white-silver hair and pale, smooth looking skin. His eyes which were a dark purplish-crimson color, lit up at the sight of Matthew in the door.

"Finally! I was starting to think no one was going to answer the door, which would have been so unawesome!" He said with a toothy grin. He seemed to be about Matthew's age, if not a bit older, and Matthew found himself thinking that in a way the guy seemed somewhat handsome.

"Sorry, eh. My brother went upstairs to get the money." Matthew answered quietly.

"Hey! You sick or something? Your voice is really quiet." The guy replied, squinting his eyes and leaning closer to Matthew.

"Uh. N-no. I always talk l-like this." Matthew stammered leaning further back to avoid being too close to him.

"Woah! You're eye's are purple! I didn't even no that was an eye color! That's awesome!" The guy exclaimed leaning even closer.

"Uh." Matthew didn't know what to say. He was blushing slightly, embarrassed and taken aback by the strangers random personality. "Thanks?"

"No problem Birdie!" He answered leaning back to his original stance.

"Birdie?"

"Yeah it's your nickname, I just made it up!" He answered matter-of-factly.

"M-Matthew. My name is, uh. It's Matthew." He answered shyly. Then quickly added, "Williams."

"Well I am the awesome G-"

"Gillian?!"

"Alpharetta?" Matthew looked back and forth between the pizza guy and his brother who now stood beside him. What was with the names?

"Gilbert! Dude! It is you!" Alfred laughed, fist bumping Gilbert's free hand. Gilbert. This is the Gilbert.

"Hey, Al. I didn't know you lived here?" Gilbert said as he handed Alfred the boxes and tucked the money in his pocket.

"I didn't know you delivered pizzas!" Alfred laughed easily, as he set the pizzas down on the small glass coffee table in the living room. Matthew stood watching the whole exchanged forgotten and invisible.

"I don't. Tony begged me to fill in for his lover boy! Apparently Lovino lost a bet and now Tony gets to take him on a date. I figured I wasn't doing anything and now they owe me a favor, sooo" he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh hey, this is my bro Mattie! Matt, this is Gilbert the guy you were asking about earlier!" Alfred said waving his hands around making crazy gestures while talking.

"Oi, Birdie! You were asking about me? I guess my awesomeness really is spreading!" Gilbert said with one eyebrow raised in surprise. Matthew's face reddened in embarrassment.

"N-not exactly." He stuttered. Looking at his feet.

"Yeah he was muttering some mumbo-jumbo in French or some junk." Alfred laughed grabbing a slice of pizza. He folded it in half and ate the whole thing in three large bites.

"Well I am a hot topic." Gilbert joked ruffling Matthew's hair as he started walking towards the door. "I gotta go see ya later Ally! Bye Madeline!" He waved giving a devilish smirk before closing the door. Matthew ran his hands through his hair trying to untangle the mess Gilbert had just made of it.

"Madeline? He must like you!" Alfred laughed through a mouthful of pizza. Matthew could see that he had already eaten six prices. "He only does that to his friends!"

"Does what?" Matthew asked walking over to grab a piece before it was all gone.

"Calls them by a girl name!" Alfred explained.

"That's stupid." Matthew mumbled nibbling absently at the food in his hand. Alfred shrugged indifferently.

"Huh I forgot he was single tonight." Alfred muttered over his ninth slice.

"I heard that too. That he would break up with some Jen or something today."

"Well, yeah. He wouldn't be able to accept the confession tomorrow."

"You know about Steph?"

"Steph? So Stephanie Lowwe is planning on asking him. I know Ginger Martin was going to also. I wonder who will get him first." Alfred replied. After a moment he looked over to see Matthew's bewildered face.

"Why would it matter?" Matthew asked. He was thoroughly confused. How would it matter who asked first? Did Gilbert even like those girls?

"You don't know?" Alfred asked.

"Know what?"

"On the first of every month, Gilbert will agree to go out with whoever asks him first. He'll date her a whole month and on the last day, he'll look her in the eye and tell her exactly this: I couldn't fall in love with you. I'm sorry, but we're through. It's kinda harsh if you ask me, but hey what do I know?"

Matthew was stunned. This wasn't what he expected at all. That night he went to bed with Gilbert and his strange ways on his mind.

* * *

**Haiya! So this is my first ever story, and well I'd really appreciate if you guys could review and tell me how you liked it so far. I know this chapter was kind of boring but introductions usually are. :p I do have a vague plot in mind so no worries I will update, it just may take a week or two at a time. Anyways I really hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention before but I _DO NOT_ own Hetalia. . . . it would be cool if I did though! :P**

* * *

March 1

Awakened by the sound of his dad whistling, and the smell of meat cooking, Matthew groggily sat up in his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes before reaching a hand out to his nightstand and feeling around for his glasses. After he had them on, and was slightly more aware, he looked over at his bedside clock. It was 5:48, Matthew groaned.

He must have somehow forgotten to set an alarm. Now he would barely have enough time to get ready. Alfred spent at least an hour in the bathroom, and half an hour inhaling food. The walk to school took a good ten minutes and by the time they usually arrive they just make it through the front doors before they locked. Arriving after resulted in a tardy slip and after three you were served a detention, and again at five, and seven, and so on. Matthew himself had two, Alfred none.

This, was because they had mistaken Matthew for Alfred and given him the slip meant for his brother. Matthew had tried to get them to realize who he was but the secretary would have none of that, insisting that she never forgot a face. Either way both ended up on his record.

Just as the clock changed to 5:50 Matthew heard the annoying sound of Alfred's radio alarm blare through the house. Just as Miley was coming back to the chorus of 'Wrecking Ball' Matthew heard a loud bump, fallowed by an even louder "SHIT!" yelled out in pain. Matthew smirked.

Stretching slowly he finally pushed back the comforter, careful not to knock off his precious stuffed polar bear, and stood up. He trailed down stairs following the sent of food.

"AL! I made ya' some breakfast!" His dad yelled turning around and quickly dropping the grin on his face. "Thought I heard something." He mumbled turning back around to take the bacon off the stove. Matthew sighed.

Their dad had light brown hair and he same blue eyes as Alfred. He was muscular and tall, much like Alfred was starting to look like. In fact probably the only noticeable differences were his slightly larger frame, worn face, and brown hair. Then there was Matthew. He was slender and lithe to the point were it was almost feminine. It also didn't help that his actions and behaviors were a bit girly at times. The habit he hated the most was his tendency to tuck his hair behind his ear when he was nervous.

"It was me dad. Matthew." He replied, a hint of anger in his voice, though his father didn't seem to pick up on it. He seemed almost startled to hear another voice in the room. He looked over at Matthew sitting on a stool at the kitchen's island.

"Right. . . Matt." He answered awkwardly. "Would you like some too? I'm sure Alfred can deal with a little less food." Matthew could tell his father was trying from the nervous tone and straining smile. It seemed like he felt guilty about not seeing Matthew when he'd walked in the room.

"I'm fine." He answered plainly. To which he received a short nod and another 'don't talk so quietly, you're not a little girl.'

By the time Alfred came down the staircase, their dad had just finished putting together the last of their meals. Matthew stood scurrying past them to get to the bathroom. He showered quickly washing up haphazardly, but making sure he took good care of his hair. He wasn't obsessed or anything, he just really thought that with the length and style he preferred, it took a little extra care.

After blow drying and brushing it, he left the small washroom and across the hall to his room. Throwing on a big over-sized sweatshirt, some undergarments and a pair of worn blue jeans, he looked around the room for his stuff, gathering his books into his bag. He glanced at the clock to see a total of three minutes left. He squeaked grabbing his cell phone off of the charger and hurrying downstairs.

At the door, he pulled on his coat while simultaneously slipping on a pair of snow boots. He pulled his hat from the coat pocket and put it on as well. He turned to see his brother trying to scramble into his winter gear as well, but failing miserably. He sighed dropping his messenger bag to yank the twisted jacket off of Alfred's trapped limbs. After he was set they grabbed their things and rushed out the door. Sure it was March, but living in Minnesota meant snow in March. Though it didn't really bother Matthew, he was used to the longer winters.

* * *

"Wait no!" Matthew panted, running towards the quickly closing doors. The teacher glanced up to see the boys frantically scrambling towards him. With a smirk he turned around and pulled the door closed, setting off the lock.

"Not Cool bro!" Alfred yelled stopping at the door, watching the retreating back of the teacher. Matthew gave an irritated sigh as he push the buzzer that would alert the office of their presence. The secretary walked up to them opening the door and glaring intently at Matthew.

"You again." She said coldly, holding a hand out towards Matthew expectantly. ""We offer the tardy slips right at the door now that way repeaters," she started giving him a pointed look. "don't try to get out of it."

"But Al tell her it was you. . ." Matthew trailed off as he looked around for his brother who was no where to be seen. In the words of Alfred, 'Not cool bro.' Hanging his head slightly he pulled his student ID card out of his pocket. She looked it over writing the number on a pink piece of paper to get sent to his parents in the mail. After entering the information into the computer, her frown grew into a vicious grin.

"Says here this is your third tardy. According to the students handbook you're going to have to serve an after school." The words and tone were innocent enough but the joyful fire in her eyes lead Matthew to believe otherwise. Honestly was every teacher at this school secretly evil.

She filled out the yellow detention paper and handed Matthew his copy. He didn't complain or answer, seeing as it wouldn't help anyways. He trudged towards his locker, slightly dejected, to get his things for first hour.

* * *

When lunch hour rolled around Alfred and his basketball teammates managed to convince Matthew to leave his little book fort in the library and wait outside for the pizzas they had ordered. The doors would unlock during the lunch hour and re-lock right after. Meaning, yet another opportunity for tardiness. Matthew was still a little angry at his twin for ditching him but Alfred had said he would've been taken out of the next game if he was caught with a tardy. Matthew was just glad hockey was through the rec. center program and not the school.

He slid down the front wall disinterestedly, picking a piece of lint off of his hoodie. His thoughts drifted towards his conversation about Gilbert. His story was certainly interesting. That little game, he played, dating a girl one month at a time. How long had that been going on? His thoughts drifted towards Stephanie and Ginger. Had they made their confessions yet? Matthew's mind was swirling with thoughts and questions about Gilbert Beilshmidt.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the soft purr of an engine, and blaring music pulled into the parking lot. An ice blue 2014 Porsche 911 parked directly in front of him. The driver was a pretty girl with long brown hair. She seemed to be wearing a simple paisley-print sundress with a white daisy in her hair. She was struggling with a passenger that Matthew couldn't quite see. He wasn't sure if the couple were fighting or messing around, because she was alternating between furious hits and laughing as she playfully smacked the person. She leaned over opening the passenger door and shoving them out. She turned down the death metal and cackled loudly.

"Serves you right you douche canoe!" She said rolling down the window. The pale figure stood up dusting off his clothing.

"Whatever Adolf Titler." Gilbert mumbled, just audibly. Matthew giggled at the name and Gilbert glanced his way smirking slightly.

"What did you call me, Ass Butt?!" The driver shrieked in obvious rage.

"Nothing. Nothing." Gilbert answered holding his hands up in defense. "See you later. Cow."

"Bye you frickin' . . . Hobbit!" She huffed rolling up the window and speeding away from the building. Gilbert stood watching the car before turning around to Matthew.

"So Madison! What's up?" Matthew frowned slightly at the name.

"I'm waiting for some pizza." He answered resting his chin on his knees."what's with you and nicknames?"

"Huh? Hmm, I don't really know. Just one of my many awesome qualities I guess." Gilbert answered easily, walking over towards him. Matthew thought about the insulting names the driver and him had called each other. They were obviously rude names, yet their tones held a sense of familiarity and affection.

"Was that you're girlfriend?" Matthew blurted, turning slightly pink from embarrassment. He hadn't meant to voice his thoughts.

"THAT BANSHEE! No way in hell!" He answered quickly, giving Matthew a strange look. There was a few seconds of silence before a thought came to Matthew.

"Have you been asked today?" He said curiously.

"Asked what?" Gilbert said glancing down.

"Out."

"Oh. . ." Gilbert said lamely. "No not yet. I did kinda just get here anyways." He shrugged before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Matthew stared at him and if Gilbert noticed he didn't say anything. How would he react to it? Would he be grossed out? Weirded out? Would he laugh it off? Well it wasn't a serious question anyways. . .

"So. . ." Matthew started, flushing slightly at the thought of what he was about to ask. "How about it?"

"What?" Gilbert asked turning his attention towards Matthew again.

"Going out. . ." Matthew stated. "With me." They stared at each other, both with even faces. Though Matthew's was still flushed and Gilbert's eyebrows were slightly raised from surprise.

"Matthew Williams?" Both boys jumped looking over at a man holding ten boxes of pizza.

"Uh. Yeah." Gilbert said walking over to him. He took the boxes and looked at Matthew expectantly.

"Oh right." He jumped up scrambling over to them, pulling out the money Alfred had given him.  
"Thanks. The man said walking back to his delivery car. Gilbert handed Matthew the pizzas.

"Go. While they're still warm." He said holding the door open. "Cold pizza's really unawesome!"

"Uh. Thanks." Matthew managed, flustered. He walked through the doors turning to see Gilbert step inside and wave as he walked down a hallway in the opposite direction he was going.

"Later Birdie!"

"Bye." Matthew whispered to no one, realizing he hadn't gotten a response.

The rest Matthew's day was boring and uneventful, his thoughts on Gilbert instead of his classes. At the ending bell for last period Matthew had found Alfred at his locker to tell him he could go home alone today, because of the detention.

* * *

He then made his way to the classroom written on the detention slip. It was a small room that held a few desks that looked like they were old and unsturdy. There was also an old blackboard and a teachers desk. The teachers desk was missing a leg on the front corner and was currently being held up by a stack of old outdated textbooks.

Matthew sat down in the empty room at a desk in the middle. It seemed to be a bit newer than some of the others. Almost as soon as he say down in walked the guidance counselor. She looked around eyes completely missing Matthew until he cleared his throat purposely.

"Still missing him." She frowned looking at a clipboard in her hands. Just as she had finished, a certain albino walked into the room empty handed and at ease.

"Sorry Penny, I had more interesting things to do, so I'm a little late for our date." Gilbert stated smirking at the older woman.

"Very funny Mr. Beilshmidt, and it's Ms. Warring to you. Take a seat as I explain detention rules." She answered sternly.

"Always with the formalities." Gilbert said, with a mocking frown, before grinning mischievously and turning to pick a seat.

"NO WAY! BIRDIE?" Gilbert asked, act completely forgotten. He sat right in front of Matthew, looking at home the whole time. "I didn't know you were a bad boy." He commented, wiggling his eyebrows as he did.

"I-I'm not."Matthew replied in his soft voice. It was a drastic change from Gilbert's loudmouth statements. "I just ha- "

"Enough speaking! The rules. You are to stay in this room for the full two hours. Talking." She glared at the pair. "Is prohibited. You must work, no sleeping. When I return I expect you to be following the rules. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the rest room." With a curt nod, she left the room, her heels clicking down the black tiled floors. As soon as the door was closed Gilbert turned around again.

"So. What did you do to get in here." He asked amused.

"Shh. What if she comes back?" Matthew asked in a worried tone as he glanced around nervously. He didn't want to get in more trouble than he already was.

Gilbert promptly busted up with laughter. Matthew was a little confused, but let the fit run its course. He's had enough experience with Alfred to know he wouldn't get a word in. It was only when the laughter wouldn't let up, and Gilbert had resorted to holding his stomach and wiping unshed tears from his eyes, did Matthew get irritated.

"Jeez. Nice conversation we're having." Matthew muttered to himself. Gilbert ended in an abrupt cackle, looking right into Matthew's eyes.

"You got some sass in there don't ya' Birdie?" Gilbert asked, still looking into the blonde's eyes. It was a little unnerving for Matthew, the intensity in which the red eyes concentrated on him. He felt like he was being observed and calculated by the other teen.

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"No its okay. I like it. Makes you more interesting. But yeah Ms. Warring. She wont be back until the two hours are up. She just went to go make out with the P.E. teacher. So. . . what are you in here for?" Matthew had noticed the German accent before, but he never realized how thick it really was. He must have lived there for quite a bit to not have lost it around the Americans. It, Matthew also noticed, was something he'd not heard often and he rather liked the way it made the albinos speech sharp, if not a little harsh.

"I like your accent." Matthew found himself blurring out. He squeaked a little before slapping a hand over his mouth, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Another thing he noticed, Gilbert was somehow always causing him to get flustered, despite not knowing him very long.

"Thanks! Pretty awesome right!?" Gilbert said chuckling a little. "Like yours." He added scratching his wrist.

"Eh?" Matthew asked a little shocked. He never thought he sounded any different from the people around him.

"Yeah! You totally say things funny sometimes!" Gilbert said pointing and laughing at Matthew.

"I never noticed." The violet eyed teen blinked. "Anyways, I'm only here because of tardiness."

"I poured water on the History teachers chair, so when he sat down it looked like he pissed his pants! It was so awesomely hilarious! Totally worth the detentions!" He snickered again. His laugh was strange, but not unpleasant. Matthew actually kind of liked his laugh, which he figured was a good thing, seeing as the other seemed to be doing it a lot. He giggled a little with him, before it died down to an awkward silence.

"We just created the next Justin Beiber." Gilbert commented, putting his hands behind his head and leaning up against the desk.

"We what?" Matthew asked, putting his chin in his hands.

"You know awkward silence. Gay babies." After Matthew continued staring at him blankly he sighed. "Because Justin Beiber is gay."

"How do you know that?" He asked confused.

"He looks gay! And has a terrible voice!"

"So gay is a look? Not a sexuality?"

"No its both like if you're gay you look a certain way!" Gilbert said frustrated with Matthew's increasingly accusative tone.

"That's a stereotype." Matthew wasn't sure why but he didn't really like the things Gilbert was implying. He'd never really thought much about his sexuality himself, not quite sure what he was really into. He did have a girlfriend or two back in Canada but it was never serious, and they always broke up with him after a while, or they just completely forgot him. He didn't feel particularly offended but he still didn't like it.

"It was just a joke!" Gilbert relied loudly. There was another silence afterwards. "Sorry if I like offends, that would be totally unawesome." He added.

"Nah." Matthew shrugged glancing at the clock. They still had 45 minutes left before detention was over. "I wasn't really. Plus I guess it was kind of funny." He chuckled slightly and Gilbert grinned at him.

"Before I forget! I need to see your phone!" He held out his hand expectantly. Matthew blinked, before registering the change in subjects. He dug it out of his pocket before placing it in the waiting teen's hand. He watched as Gilbert took his time fingers flying across the touch screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously trying to glance at his screen.

"Oh nothing." He answered. He stood up and walked over to the blonde pulling him up out of his seat. Matthew surprised by the sudden force, fell forward into the laughing albino's chest. "Say cheese!" He said, his arm flung around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew looked up at the phone confused, when he heard the distinct snap of a photo. Gilbert immediately withdrew his arm, causing Matthew to lose his balance, and he grabbed at the other's shirt to prevent falling.

"That's a keeper!" He said, not noticing the event taking place. He suddenly stopped and looked down at Matthew who was about stomach level, clutching his waist as if his life depended on it. His glasses were no longer on his face, and his violet eyes were large in a terrified shock.

"Hey what happened?" Gilbert asked pulling Matthew up into a standing position.

"I lost my balance." Matthew answered quietly, the realization of what had just happened hitting him. His cheeks warmed a little.

"Oh. Well look at this awesome picture the awesome me just took!" Gilbert laughed handing Matthew his phone back.

"I can't see it." Matthew sighed looking up at the blurry face in front of him.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked sounding slightly confused. Matthew motioned to his face, whaling his head a little. There was a pause before Gilbert replied with a long drawn out "Ooohhhh!" Suddenly Matthew could see again and he was staring right into Gilbert's eyes. They really were an interesting color. Almost like a wine red. He coughed a little, breaking them from the spell.

"So? Awesome or awesome?" Gilbert asked after he had stepped back. Matthew glanced down at the picture. Gilbert was smiling his mischievous Cheshire-like grin, while Matthew was giving the camera a slightly dazed and confused smile. Matthew found himself smiling a little at the picture. It was definitely not his best but it was kind of funny, you could see the shock in his eyes. "I should be a photographer or some shit. Like taking awesome pictures and junk."

"I wouldn't go that far." Matthew laughed at the other. In a way he reminded him of Alfred yet they were also so completely different. He wondered what his father would think of a boy like Gilbert.

"Ehem." They both looked toward the door to find Ms. Warring glaring at the two of them. Matthew guiltily sat in his chair, and Gilbert, smirked as he leaned against the desk next to Matthew's.

Her hair was slightly frizzy, and her makeup smudged. Her shirt had also been miss-buttoned. Matthew almost laughed because of what Gilbert had said before. Looks like she was a little too friendly with the gym teacher.

"No talking. You guys. Completely ignored the rules." She said sternly.

"We weren't talking." Gilbert answered lazily leaning back.

"You weren't." She answered sounding anything but convinced, as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Nope." Gilbert insisted.

"Then what, Mr. Beilshmidt, were you doing?" She was starting to look angry. Matthew silently prayed she wouldn't initiate another detention.

"Do you really want to know?" Gilbert asked, raising his eyebrows at the older woman.

"Please." She replied flatly.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Yes!" She answered throwing her hands up in contempt.

"Fine. I'll show you." He stood up, turning to Matthew with urgent eyes and mouthing 'get up' Matthew furrowed his brows but did as he was told. "Trust me." He whispered leaning into Matthew.

"Gil-" Matthew was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. The room felt incredibly hot, and Matthew wasn't sure what to do. Gilbert rested his hands on Matthew's waist as he brought his up to rest against the albino's chest. Gilbert pulled away and grinned maniacally. "RUN!" And the next thing he knew, Matthew was being pulled down the hall as Gilbert held his bag cackling madly. They stopped after leaving school grounds, at the edge of a nearby forest, panting from the fast running.

"Did you see her face?" Gilbert laughed bring his hands up to his cheeks and opening his mouth in a little 'o' shape. He dropped the face laughing loudly again.

"Why d-did you K-K-KISS ME?" Matthew squeaked out, flustered.

"Because." Gilbert answered shrugging. "We're dating."

"Oh." . . . _Oh._

* * *

**Well second chapter done! :) I want to thank you all who reviewed or followed or favorited this story! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! Anyways so well yeah sorry if it's a little OOC 'cause well, that's just how I interpret their characters. xD Also omg it was so fun to write the car scene, Supernatural reference intended. (in case you were wondering yes that is Hungary and yes she will return!) Until next time m little kittens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia! :3**

* * *

March 2

_"Because." Gilbert answered shrugging. "We're dating."_

Matthew sighed, turning away from the steamy water, and letting it run through his hair to rinse out his conditioner, thinking about last night.

_"I-I-I. . ." Matthew stuttered, trying to get a hold of the situation. He really hadn't meant it when he had asked Gilbert out. He felt terrible about the whole mess. Would he be a bad person if he just laughed it off? "You took me seriously?" He asked._

_"At first? NO WAY!" Gilbert answered truthfully. "But then. . . when some blonde senior walked up to me, and confessed her feelings, I got to thinking. It would be really unawesome of me to just ignore you, and I never do anything unawesome. Also I think Alfred would beat the crap out of me if he knew. So I told her I'd already accepted someone else." He glanced up at Matthew, scratching his wrist. Matthew figured it was probably a habit he picked up when he was uncomfortable._

He turned off the water wrapping a towel around his hips and stepping up to the mirror above the sink. He wiped away some steam and squinted at his reflection. He didn't see anything really special, at least not anything worth turning down a pretty senior like Stephanie. After slipping his glasses back on he began to start fixing his hair.

_"Y-you turned down Steph for me?" Matthew asked, eyes wide._

_"Well yeah that's what I just said."_

_"But then why did you kiss me. We've only been da- uh together for a few hours."_

_"Mainly just to mess with Ms. Warring!" Gilbert laughed at the thought of her semi-shocked, semi-horrified face. "And you look kinda cute when you get flustered."_

_"I. I am not cute." Matthew tried countering weakly._

_"Yeah you're totally doing it right now!" Gilbert snickered to himself, pointing at Matthew's flushed face. "Its almost like a girl!"_

_"I'm don't look like a girl." Matthew frowned, actually pouting slightly. He crossed his arms self-consciously, hoping Gilbert could see how uncomfortable he was. No such luck._

_"You kinda do! Like your hair, it's long, and really soft. Which by the way is awesome, but also just a little girly. Like Franny's hair or something, except better. Plus your eyes are pretty like a girl's is. And not to mention the obvious height size difference. . ." Gilbert replied pointing out Matthew's features. He finally seemed to notice how upset he was making Matthew, and stopped._

_"But you're not a girl!" He tried redeeming himself, but it didn't help. They stood there just staring at each other. Matthew was feeling guilty, for making Gilbert feel guilty._

_"Its ok. I'm not that offended." Matthew sighed dropping his arms. Gilbert even gave a little relieved sigh. "Buuuut." Matthew added, finding it funny the way Gilbert tensed up at the one word. "You have to buy me ice cream."_

_"Ice cream?" Gilbert smirked playfully, this time it was his turn to cross his arms, as he leaned back against a tree._

_"Yep and lunch." Matthew answered a small smile of his own. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole 'dating' thing, but he did like hanging out with Gilbert. He was hoping to get to know the other better._

_"Well it's Friday." Gilbert shrugged. "So what about tomorrow?"_

_"I think that's ok." Matthew answered after a quick thought._

_"Awesome! I'll come by around 11!" Gilbert grinned walking forward to pick up Matthew's bag. "But it's already 6:30, I gotta go because I'm technically grounded."_

_"Why does that not surprise me?" Matthew laughed softly, taking his bag from the other teen._

After he was satisfied enough, Matthew walked into his room. He put on his underpants and a pair of jeans before contemplating what he should actually wear. He glanced at his closet overflowing with sweatshirts, and possibly two or three actual t-shirts. Admittedly he almost never wore anything but sweatshirts, and he had chalked that down to being self-conscious and shy. Realizing he was over thinking his outfit, like a girl, he sighed and pulled down a light blue hoodie. It happened to be one he'd gotten during Easter one year. There was a little yellow chick on the front, and Matthew found it rather ironic.

The sound of the door bell ringing caused Matthew to tense up slightly. He saw a blur wiz past his room and figured it was probably Alfred. Wait. . . ALFRED! Matthew ran out of his room, speeding down the stairs but evidently not fast enough. It was his dad's day off.

In the doorway stood his Father, a confused Alfred, and a cocky as ever Gilbert. "Yo! Birdie!" Gilbert waved enthusiastically as he spotted Matthew frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait you're friends now?" Alfred asked looking between the unlikely pair.

"Birdie?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow at Matthew.

"Yeah me and Mattie are friends! He's almost as awesome as me! And that's saying something!" Gilbert replied happily stepping between the two in his way and walking over to Matthew. The albino ruffled his hair and threw his arm around the still shocked blonde's shoulder. How did he explain this?

"When did you guys become friends?" Alfred asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Detention." Matthew mumbled, hoping his father hadn't heard.

"DETENTION?!" Oh well.

"It-it wasn't bad. I ju-"

"Talk louder son. You're not a little girl." His father interrupted.

"Sorry sir." Matthew said in a slightly louder tone. He felt uncomfortable like everyone was staring at him. Well technically they were but the louder voice made him feel insecure. "It was just from tardies."

"I see." His dad frowned at him slightly. "So you're. . . friends?" He obviously didn't believe that Matthew could have a friend like Gilbert. Gilbert was loud and obnoxious. He was self-centered and popular. Gilbert was an Alfred. His dad liked Alfred. But not quiet, awkward, forgettable Matthews. Why would his dad like a Matthew? He didn't think an Alfred could be friends with a Matthew. Suddenly really upset, and angry, Matthew took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"No." Matthew said almost as loud as a regular person might. His voice was still soft, but he needed volume for his dad to fully understand what he was about to do.

"You're not friends?" Alfred asked still confused.

"We're not friends?" Gilbert asked looking down confusedly at the boy next to him.

"No." Matthew said looking up at Gilbert almost sternly. "We're boyfriends."

"Oh yeah! We are!" Gilbert said grinning devilishly at Matthew's surprised father, and probably more shocked twin.

"Oh." His dad said, sounding quiet for once. He nodded before walking away briskly, presumably to think about what Matthew had just revealed.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Alfred roared furiously. He stomped up to Gilbert and literally ripped him away from his brother and up against a nearby wall "YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER!"

Gilbert gave a little chuckle before answering "Yeah. So?"

"I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY IF YOU HURT MY BABY BROTHER I WILL KILL YOU!" Alfred shouted still looking really angry. Matthew tried to ignore the 'baby brother' part and calm his twin down.

"Its ok Al! I asked him first!" Matthew felt like his plan had backfired. He hadn't meant to make his brother mad, just surprised. He had hoped they'd both react like their dad did. Alfred would have figured it out on his own eventually, his reaction worse than this one.

"Oh! So this is part of his little game huh? The one month thing?! No! I won't allow it! I won't allow you to hurt my brother! I see how those girls react! They pretend to be all nice and happy, but they aren't! They're all heartbroken!" Alfred said to Gilbert, who looked less bored and more angry.

"Its not a game!" Gilbert yelled back in defense. "At least not to me! I honestly try! I try really fucking hard to love them back! But I can't! I don't know if its them or me! I just can't! I see that they're heartbroken and I could care less if they talk good or bad about me! So just back off a little because you're really unawesome right now and you don't even understand my situation!"

"STOP!" Just like that Alfred had let go of Gilbert and turned around, both looking completely scared, at a furious Matthew. While they had started fighting Matthew had picked up the one and only thing that ever gave him enough courage to savagely rip people apart. Figuratively that is. Matthew glared at the two teens, holding his hockey stick defensively. After seeing that he had both of their attention, he dropped the stick and straightened himself up. He took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Okay. Gilbert I'm sorry my brother's being such an ass." He shot his brother a look. "Its uncalled for, but understand he's just trying to protect me. As for you Al, I know exactly what I got myself into. Its nothing serious, so it's okay. I can take care of myself." The tone Matthew used was one of a scolding mother. He knew the tone from whenever his mom used it to tell Matthew when she was upset with him. It sounded less stern though because of the shy quality to his voice.

"Holy-" Alfred started, staring at Matthew with wide eyes.

"Shit." Gilbert finished a similar look on his face.

"W-what?" Matthew blushed, shrinking into himself.

"You just scared the crap out of us! That's what!" Alfred replied as Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"It was awesome!"

"Is that like magic or something!?" Alfred asked picking up the hockey stick and turning it around in his hands. "How does it work?"

"Put. The stick. Down." One look at the fire in his brother's eyes and Alfred dropped it again. Never had he seen such a passionate or furious look on his twin's face.

"Okaaay. . ." Gilbert whistled. "So how does it work?"

"I-I'm not sure." Matthew flushed embarrassed. "I was extremely i-introverted as a ch-child. My mom took me to see a therapist who um suggested competitive sports. I was never g-good at any but I loved hockey. Turns out I had a l-lot of pent up feelings."

"Wow." Alfred replied. "Is that good?"

"I'm team captain." Matthew replied.

"That's so awesome! My birdie's secret talent is revealed!" He replied dramatically.

"Very funny." Matthew smiled back playfully hitting Gilbert's arm. "You can come to my next game with Alfred if you wanted to."

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" Alfred agreed happily.

"Okay awesome! We better head out though!" Gilbert said grabbing Matthew's arm and steering him towards the door. "We were going to eat and then meet my friends but it looks like we'll be kind of late."

"Oh. Bye Al." Matthew said turning to wave at his brother.

"I meant what I said before though. Don't hurt him." Alfred threatened as he stood close to Gilbert, face as furious as before. He smiled suddenly and gave a thumbs up! "See ya' dudes!"

"Bye Allison!" Gilbert called as they left the house. "Jeez, I didn't know your brother was so. . . bi-polar." Matthew laughed thinking about what had just happened.

"Yeah he's something."

"HEY!" Gilbert suddenly stopped in his tracks pointing at Matthew with a huge grin.

"What?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"That's so awesome! It looks just like the awesome Gilbird!"

Matthew glanced at his sweatshirt. "Gil. . . bird?"

"Yeah! He's mein awesome pet!"

"Mein." Matthew muttered, smirking at the others use of a word from his native language. It wasn't like a big deal, but it was. . . well Matthew didn't know how to describe it. Interesting? Charming? Well, it was Gilbert.

"Sorry my. I try not to use German words." Gilbert sighed sounding almost disappointed.

"Why not?" Matthew asked. "Is Gilbert actually showing an insecurity? It's unheard of!" He fake gasped.

"Stop." Gilbert said pushing Matthew weakly to reinforce the command. "Its only because people would think I was weird." Matthew looked over at the other and noticed his slightly pink cheeks. So he was insecure about it.

"Well if I were you I'd do it more often. I bet the girls just love your accent. Throw in a few words in your native tongue and I bet you'd get even the prissiest girl to like you." Matthew commented. He honestly did think Gilbert could if he tried.

"Are you telling me you think its hot when I speak German?" Gilbert smirked wagging his eyebrows. Matthew flushed at the others implications.

"I never s-said that." Matthew stuttered.

"I'm just messing with you Birdie!" Gilbert laughed loudly.

"Gil! Mi amigo! We found you!" They looked across the street to see two teens waving at them excitedly.

"HEY!" Gilbert grinned widely looking over at Matthew. "Those are the friends I said we were meeting this morning. They're totally awesome too! I'll introduce you!" Gilbert took Matthew's hand and dragged him across the street.

"Okay." Matthew whispered almost inaudibly. He felt really uncomfortable thinking about being introduced to Gilbert's friends.

"Bonjour! We were starting to think you were ditching us!" A guy with blonde shoulder length hair said dramatically, flipping said hair. He has dark blue eyes, and some noticeable stubble across his chin. He was also dressed a bit eccentrically, with tons of accessories.

"Yeah yeah! That's Francis. And That." Gilbert said pointing to the one who'd called across the street. "Is Antonio!" Antonio smiled and waved in a friendly manner. The teen was really tan with a head of dark brown hair. His eyes were an emerald green, and he wore a simple pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Et qui est cette beauté ici?" Francis asked looking at Matthew with a flirty smile.

"Hey! Don't talk to Birdie in your stupid language!" Gilbert answered, yelling at his friend.

"Um. Je parle le français. Je suis Matthieu." Matthew answered shyly, waiving back too the both of them.

"What! Birdie! No don't go under his Frenchie Spell!" Gilbert said looking at him desperately. Matthew couldn't help but think how much more childish his friends made him, as he giggled a little at Gilbert's statement.

"I can't help the attraction!" Matthew hesitantly joked throwing an arm over his forheaed, edging towards Francis. Antonio started snickering at the scene in front of him.

"Ohonhonhon! Looks like your little Mattieu has a thing for the French non?" Franncis smirked Matthew definitely didn't feel any traces of his original shyness. In fact he felt completely accepted and comfortable around the other three, almost like he'd known them forever.

"Oui!" Matthew fake swooned into the other blonde's arms.

"What!" Gilbert yelled, truly looking upset. "But Mattie! How can you just forget me?!" By now t!he Spaniard was in hysterics on the grass as Matthew fanned his face, still in a fallen position in Francis's arms. Unable to keep up the act Matthew fell down giggling and Francis not far behind.

"Gilbert! I approve of your boyfriend! He is hilarious!" Francis laughed at Gilbert's confused look.

"Si! He is!" Antonio agreed.

"You guys are so unawesome! How could you trick me like that Birdie? And with Francy-pants?!" Gilbert said seeming genuinely upset about that.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said guiltily.

"You should be! I'm way awesomer than Francis!" Gilbert replied matter-of-factly.

" But Mon ami, awesomer as you say, isn't even a word!" Francis replied smirking.

"Whatever." Gilbert answered easily. "I'm still awesomer." Matthew giggled at the way the group of friends acted together. "So how about that Ice cream?"

"And lunch." Matthew added with a playful smile.

"Ice cream first! Its awesomer that way!" Gilbert grinned, pulling Matthew too his feet.

"On-wards!" Antonio shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

The group made their way to the towns cafe, joking and laughing the whole way. Matthew had never felt so comfortable around anyone before, excluding Alfred and his mother. He was a actually really happy he'd become friends with Gilbert.

* * *

"Vanilla? Seriously?"

"Yes Gil. Vanilla. Do you have a problem with my ice cream preferences?" Matthew asked after confirming for the third time that he wanted vanilla.

"Yes it offends me!" Gilbert replied, sticking his nose up in the air.

"And your face offends me!" Antonio quipped, causing another round of laughs.

"Well excuse my face then!"

"Its excused." Francis said easily. The laughter died, and after a few seconds of silence. . .

"Vanilla?"

"Yes! Jeez!" Matthew sighed.

"Alright! Two chocolates, a strawberry, and a vanilla!" A young waitress said, giving the chocolate to Gilbert and Antonio, the strawberry to Francis, and sliding the vanilla to Matthew.

"Thanks." Matthew smiled at her shyly. Her smile softened a little.

"No problem sweetheart. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked him directly.

"Um yes actually." Matthew answered after a thought. "Do you have any Maple syrup?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing sugar I'll be right back!"

"Seriously?" Gilbert said looking between the retreating waitress and Matthew.

"Huh?" He asked taking a small spoonful of ice cream.

"You like hypnotized her or some junk! It was totally awesome!"

"Si! It did seem like he hypnotized her." Antonio agreed.

"What that's crazy!" Matthew denied.

"I bet its the purple eyes! He looks just like a cute little kid!" Francis commented between bites.

"Gilbert?" The sound of a new voice caused the group to look up as three people made their way towards them. The obvious leader was a tall muscular blonde. His hair was slicked back and his ice blue eyes flicked across the people at the table. The other two were obviously brothers more possibly twins. One with reddish-brown hair was smiling cluelessly, while the other one with darker brown hair was scowling angrily. They both sported the same golden eyes and a strange curl that stuck off of their head.

"Oh Lovi! You followed me here!"

"What!" The scowling one shrieked. "I did not! I just had to make sure that potato bastard didn't try to make a move on my brother!"

"Luddie! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Gilbert laughed standing up, and surprising Matthew by hugging the blonde in the middle.

"Feli wanted some food, so we thought we'd eat here." The blonde had a German accent just like Gilbert's. He didn't move or react to the hug, just stood awkwardly, even possibly annoyed.

"Well Mattie, his is my little brother Ludwig! Isn't he cute!" Gilbert snickered pinching Ludwig's cheek. The younger pushed his brother's hand away, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "This is Matthew my boyfriend!" Ludwig actually looked like he'd be the older child. He gave off an air of strictness, and authority.

"Boyfriend?" Ludwig asked seemingly surprised.

"Si, he is really funny!" Antonio added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The twin called lovi growled.

"Nothing! Tu eres mi amor Lovino!" Antonio crooned. Suddenly his eyes widened and he added almost hopefully, "Are you jealous?"

"F-FUCK NO!"

"Its nice to meet you Matthew." Ludwig said holding out his hand to shake. Reluctantly Matthew offered his as well, surprised at the others gentle grip.

"S-same." He stammered back.

"This is my boyfriend Feliciano Vargas, and his twin brother, Lovino Vargas." Ludwig introduced them formally. It was a surprise to Matthew that the German had a boyfriend, especially as cheery, and possibly ditzy as Feliciano seemed.

"Vee~ It is nice to meet you Matthew!" Feliciano launched himself at Matthew and hugging him tightly. Matthew started flushing from embarrassment, and lack of air.

"I think you're breaking the poor Canadian." Francis commented.

"Sorry!" Feliciano wailed jumping back.

"It-its ok." Matthew answered.

"Hey Hun sorry 'bout the wait!" The waitress said, coming back with a bottle of maple syrup as promised. She winked before walking away. Matthew had nearly forgotten his ice cream in the commotion. Luckily it wasn't too melted at all. He went to reach for the bottle but was stopped by Francis.

"Ooohhh. Mattieu! She gave you her number!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before laughing.

"No way!" Gilbert said incredulously. He pulled the bottle from the Frenchman's hands examining a paper taped to the side. "What!"

"Better watch out Gil!" Antonio teased, "you might lose your Birdie to a waitress." He chuckled good-naturedly.

"Vee~" Feliciano agreed, "she was pretty!"

"First the French and now waitresses! Remind me to NEVER take you to a maid cafe!" Gilbert answered, laughing himself. He handed the bottle to the waiting Canadian and watched him pour a very generous amount onto his ice cream. A little got on his fingers so he licked it off absently, only looking up when he realized how quiet it was. He was still sucking on his pointer finger, when he met the eyes of almost everyone in the group. By now, Ludwig and the friends had pulled up a table to sit next to the original group.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Could you have, I don't know, wiped that shit off of your fingers instead of licking it off so sexually? Seriously you even fucking moaned I think!" Lovino snapped at him.

"It wasn't really a moan! Just like a 'mmm this is yummy' kinda sound!" Feliciano chirped back.

"It was a moan." Francis stated pointedly.

"No I agree with Feli" Antonio frowned a little.

"As do I" Ludwig nodded. As the conversation progressed, Matthew got more and more embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"Its ok Birdie! They were just making fun of you! Which is really not awesome." Gilbert cut him off. "Why do you put syrup on your ice cream?"

"Oh!" Matthew started, violet eyes lighting up as he spoke, "Only because it's like the best topping ever! Its better than chocolate!" Everyone laughed at the childish light it brought to Matthew's face as he talked about something he loved.

"REALLY?! LET ME TRY!" Gilbert exclaimed, before grabbing his spoon and taking a huge bite. His eyes widened and Matthew smirked at him.

"See?"

"This is one of the awesomest things I've ever tasted! I didn't even know vanilla ice cream could taste this good!" Gilbert praised.

"Vee~ I wanna try!"

"Me to!" Everyone ended up taking a bite of Matthew's dessert, making sounds of approval. Even Lovino grumbled about it tasting 'not fucking terrible.'

* * *

"Hey Matt." Gilbert said, nudging the smaller teen as they walked. Unsurprisingly the group spent hours together at the diner just joking with each other. It wasn't until Ludwig mentioned that their parents would be home soon did the group split up. Since Gilbert was grounded, he had to be home. Gilbert was currently walking Matthew home, because according to Gilbert they 'live so awesomely close!"

"Huh?" He hummed, kicking a rock on the pavement.

"Mike." This word, in reference to a joke Francis had told everyone, caused Matthew to burst into a fit of giggles, as Gilbert snickered wearing his ever-present grin.

"That's terrible!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "How does he say it with a straight face?"

"That's Francie for you!" Gilbert laughed at the thought of his perverted French friend. They walked together in a comfortable silence. Matthew was surprised at how fast time escaped him. He was a little reluctant to return home, but he had to anyways. "We should definitely hang out again soon! You can meet the awesomeness that is Gilbird!"

"Yeah?" Matthew smiled. He really was curious as to why Gilbert kept a little yellow bird for a pet. It just didn't seem very. . . Gilbert. Then again, Matthew found half the things about Gilbert strange and un-Gilbert like. Maybe there just wasn't a way to figure out what was and wasn't Gilbert, because he was different and unpredictable.

After a few seconds of silence, Matthew found that they had stopped right at his front door. "Oh, uh bye Gil." Matthew said with a small wave.

"See you later!" Gilbert grinned and turned to walk away. Matthew watched him leave, whistling some unfamiliar tune.

"Ohmygod! Mattie you're alive!" Alfred gathered up his brother in an unexpected bear hug as soon as the front door opened.

"I didn't go on a date with a cereal killer, we just hung out with his friends!" Matthew squeaked out breathlessly.

"Wait! Was Arthur there?" Alfred said putting Matthew down, and giving him a slightly serious look.

"Whose Arthur?" Matthew asked trying to think if he'd heard the name. He thought he'd heard the name passed around a few times by Francis.

"No one! Just some Junior, but was he there?" Alfred persisted.

"No just Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino." Matthew listed, thinking about the strange little gang he'd hung out with today.

"Francis? Like, hit on everything with a heartbeat, Francis?" Alfred asked, sounding slightly less happy.

"Is there another Francis?" Matthew asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you inappropriately? I'll beat the stupid Frenchie up if I have to!"

"No Al, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me. No one did. I, I actually had a fun time." Matthew smiled at his overprotective twin. Alfred never got to take care of his brother growing up, Matthew figured he was trying to make up for it now. "So seriously though, who's Arthur?" Alfred crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"He's a big meanie! Even though he's only a year older than us, he insists that he won't be my friend because I'm younger! But he hangs out with the Bad Touch Trio all the time! I've even seen him talking to the Vargas twins! And they're freshman!" Alfred ranted to his twin obviously irritated! "And I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm one of the most popular kids in our school! I'm the hero! But Arthur just shoots me down! I'm gonna' make him be my friend no matter what!"

"Good luck with that Alfred." Matthew chuckled at his brother. He sounded so childish yet deadly serious, in his own way. It was something Matthew really admired about his twin, that he was so determined and hard-working towards his goals.

* * *

"Matthew, I think Gilbert should come over for dinner tomorrow." This was. The first thing his dad had said to him since he returned home. When Matthew'd walked in his father'd been making supper, whistling to himself as always. They hadn't spoken through the first half of their meals either.

"W-why?" Matthew asked stunned.

"Well if you're dating the young man I'd really like to get to know him. Make sure he's treating you right." His dad replied coughing awkwardly. He adjusted his glasses at the exact time Alfred did, the two of them mirroring each others actions perfectly. Matthew shivered involuntarily at the sight but let out a little cough of his own.

"A-are you s-sure?" He hesitantly replied.

"Yep! We talked 'bout it when you were gone!" Alfred added, pointing his fork at Matthew, a piece of half eaten pork cup still on the end of it.

"I'll accept your choices, Matt. But I wanna' make sure you made the right one." His father said through a mouthful of food. Matthew sighed inwardly. Just great.

"It-its nothing serious. It was all just a game I promise. It'll be over in a month anyways." Matthew tried convincing him otherwise. It wasn't like he was embarrassed or anything, but he didn't want to put pressure on Gilbert because of his family.

"All the same. I'd like to meet him." His father said using his 'dad' voice, standing up to clear his plate. That was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**[Text] 10:23 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**My dad wants to meet you. He told me to invite you to dinner. Also when did you add your contact info?**

**[Text] 10:23 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**Detention xD Y does he want 2 meet me, we already did**

Matthew laughed, as he checked his text from Gilbert. So that's what he was doing with his phone. He had even added the picture of them to the contact. He put down his Geometry book and typed up an answer.

**[Text] 10:24 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**Yeah well he just told me I had to. Overprotective just like Al is!**

**[Text] 10:24 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**K Ill get out of the house tmrrw sum time! whatcha doing**

**[Text] 10:24 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**Geometry**

**[Text] 10:25 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**Awe the good little A student Mattie :p**

**[Text] 10:25 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**Haha very funny, but when I'm passing and you're repeating a grade you'll be sorry lol**

**[Text] 10:26 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**They're not gonna make me repeat trust me they want me gone as soon as possible**

Matthew found himself giggling again. How many times had he laughed today? Probably the most since his mom died. With this realization, Matthew was slightly shocked, and a little bewildered. Two days of knowing the guy, and he already had Matthew speaking his mind, and living like he had back in Canada. He never had quite so many friends, but he was just as happy as he is now.

**[Text] 10:28 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**I don't doubt that!**

**[Text] 10:30 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**I have 2 go cuz my dad caught me txting :( so unawesome! Ill c u tmrrw**

**[Text] 10:30 p.m. From: Birdie**  
**Okay night Gil**

**[Text] 10:30 p.m. From: GodlyAwesome**  
**Nite ;**

* * *

**AANNNDDD 3! Hehe, I love writing the BTT! 3 Anywho, hello kittens, and well some things to set straight!**

**1)I've been told that this story is similar to a manga called Seven Days, or something, but I promise you I have never heard of this. I know it's not a big deal but stealing ideas is just not cool. So I'm stating it now! :D**

**2)Mike Joke? Okay it's like . . . Tony Hawk has a brother named Mike that no one really knows about. Mike Hawk. The joke varies a lot but I think you get the point.**

**3)Translations: Mon Ami or Mi Amigo - My friend.  
Tu eres mi amor - You are my love.  
Et qui est cette beaute ici - And who is this beauty here?  
Je parle le francais. Je suis Matthieu - I speak French. I'm Matthew**

**4)Italics is a flashback thingy, and the bold is texts the are sending. You can tell who's reading the text by looking at who its to. If it says To: Birdie, that's Gilbert sending it to Matthew, GodlyAwesome is Gilbert's contact name in Matthew's phone.**

**I really hope I did okay with the whole evolving character. I want Mattie to be more open and a bit more loud around his new friends. (Even though they just met.)**

**LAST THING TO SAY PROMISE! Would it be better if I did it day by day, (most likely causing a few fillers or boring chapters) or possibley do just a lot of important days but occasionally skipping some in between?**


	4. Chapter 4

March 3

"Come on West! You're being so unawesome right now! I'm not going to survive without you!" Ludwig watched as his brother, currently hanging upside down on his bed, crossed his arms and rolled over so that he was looking at him properly. His pet bird circled Ludwig's head tweeting frantically, before zooming over to Gilbert and nestling into the albino's hair. Ludwig tried to hide his fond smile with a look of sternness.

"I already said no. No means no." Ludwig scolded,

"Yeah but can't it just mean yes this once!?" He watched as his older brother proceeded to roll onto his back again and push against the wall with his feet slipping forward off the side of the bed until he hit the floor. Ludwig raised an eyebrow in annoyance but otherwise ignored the childish behavior.

"I don't see what that problem is?" Ludwig answered truthfully. So Matthew's parents wanted to meet Gilbert. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I've never done this before!" Gilbert hissed giving him a look.

"Never?" Ludwig wasn't oblivious to his brother's reputation, though the other seemed to think he was. He didn't encourage it by all means, but he never really did try to stop it either.

"No! All the girls kept me a secret from their parents! That's why I need you! Everyone loves the stuffy, A plus student!" Ludwig ignored the insulting compliment and continued to stare his brother down. Gilbert needed to know he couldn't always have everything he wanted. "Please Ludva?" Just like that, Ludwig's resolve crumbled, and he sighed in defeat. Ludva. It was the childhood nickname Gilbert had dubbed appropriate for the blonde, and he knew full well that Ludwig could never say no when he used it. Especially since it was on a rare occasion that he did. It just suddenly stopped, around the time he was 5 and Gilbert 8.

"Fine, just this once. But if Ma or Vati find out, I am not taking the blame. Now get up und fix my bed, you ruined the sheets." Even as he said it, Ludwig stood, making his way towards the bed. He pushed Gilbert's crossed legs off, startling the yellow chick that had been resting on the tip of his sock-less toes. As he smoothed out the sheets Gilbert stood up.

"You're more awesome than I give you credit for!" He said clapped a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Of course its nowhere near the awesomeness levels I posses. . ."

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled in an almost grumpy tone, but smiled nonetheless. As he watched his older brother walk out of his room, a victorious smile on his face, Ludwig realized he'd been tricked again.

* * *

"Oh hello are you Alfred's friends?" Ludwig looked at the man in front of him. He looked like a pretty sensible parent.

"How could you forget the awesome me?!" Gilbert gasped, sounding genuinely shocked. "I'm Mattie's boyfriend." He stuck his thumb out towards himself for emphasis.

"Mattie. . . Right! Um yeah. Your Matt's friends!" He smiled almost slightly confused. "MATTHEW! DOOR!" So much for the sensible adult thing.

"DUDE! NOT HERE!" Came the instantaneous reply in a familiar voice, and identical volume.

"Is that Alfred Jones?" Ludwig frowned slightly, leaning inconspicuously, to see if he could get a better glimpse at the house.

"Oh yeah. He's like Mattie's twin or something!" Gilbert explained, flapping his hand in a way that said the detail was unimportant.

"Yeah, its recent. . . -ish." The man trailed off. "AL WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO?"

"HN-NG!" Was Alfred's garbled answer. He sounded as if he had his mouth full.

"WHAT!?" The man in front of them asked loudly. Ludwig held back the urge to scold his behavior.

"HOCKEY!"

"Ah. It appears as if Matthew is at hockey practice." Ludwig mentally face-palmed. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"May we come in?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow as the man literally seemed to think about it.

"Sure dude." Dude. The most likely 30 something year old man, called him dude. He stepped into the doorway, gripping Gilbert's arm firmly.

"Ow." Gilbert muttered trying to yank his arm from his brothers grasp.

"I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt." He held out his free hand. "Mr. Uh is it Jones or Williams?"

"Jones! Williams is his mom's maiden name." He replied awkwardly, shaking the offered hand. "But you can just call me John!"

"Sooooo . . . How long until he gets home?" Gilbert asked. Just as he was speaking, Alfred walked into the entryway, taking one look and grinning crazily.

"Dudes! Whatcha' doin' here?!" He spoke loudly.

"Well the awesome me was invited over for dinner, so I dragged little Ludwig here to keep me company! But Birdie isn't even here!" His face turned into a slight pout at the mention of his absent boyfriend.

They were a pretty strange couple. Their relationship in question, was anything but serious. They acted so casual, like a pair of best friends would. Yet there was something else there that made it seem real, like the gentle smile Gilbert took on, one Ludwig didn't know he even possessed, whenever he looked at Matthew's smile. Or the way he brightened up at the mention of the shy blonde male. The most peculiar part was that neither of them seemed to notice it. Ludwig couldn't say much about Matthew or his past relationships, but Gilbert seemed to be. . . different with Matthew.

"He shouldn't be home for like. . . another hour." Alfred frowned slightly, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. Ludwig, knew this was something he did in three situations. One, he was nervous or flustered; two, he was feeling guilty or sheepish; three, he was sorry. It was obvious by his apologetic face that it was the last one. "But you can join into Ghosts with me and my dad! We'll switch off and on since I only have two controllers!" He seemed to brighten immensely at the idea.

"Ja! Er Yeah that'd be so awesome!" Gilbert agreed, excited at the prospect of something to do.

"I think I'll pass." Ludwig grimaced, following the boys into a nice living room where the game system set up on the television. Ludwig wondered how, though he was the youngest person in the house, he seamed to be the most mentally mature. Suddenly a loud chirp was heard from Gilbert, who jumped at the sound wide eyed and scared looking.

"OH MEIN GOTT! GILBIRD!" He yelled, looking horrified. He dug into the pocket of his black jeans. A rumpled yellow puff ball was revealed in his palm. He poked at the thing gently. His eyes were actually starting to water when the bird didn't say anything. It was obviously breathing though, as its fluff moved up and down. "I'm sorry I forgot you were in there!" An almost haughty sounding peep. "Of course I still love you!" Another cheep, this one less forceful. "Fine! And extra popcorn too if you forgive me!" The bird shook itself off, its feathers settling, before it flew towards Gilbert's face, nuzzling the laughing teen's cheek.

"Dude you talk to your bird!? That's so weird!" Alfred snorted, his dad joining in.

"No its not! Its awesome!" Gilbert stated, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air. He puffed up his chest in indignation. Gilbird seemed to tweet in agreement, puffing out his chest as well, causing his downy feathers to poof up again.

* * *

"Matt the blur strikes again!" A voice echoed in the locker rooms, as the team was finishing the day. Matthew blushed at the praise from his fellow teammate. He slipped on his shoes before grabbing his bag and closing his locker.

"Did you see the way he body checked me? Man I was pushed so hard my shoulder's bruising!"

"Wha~" Matthew intercepted quietly. "I-I-I didn't, I mean you, uh so-sorry!"

"No its fine! Just bring that strength to the first game and we'll be unbeatable. You were so fast out there no one could even begin to catch you. You smoked the whole team!" It was true. Matthew pushed extra hard today, for the upcoming game. It was the first official game of the season, and Alfred would be there. Not that he felt the particular need to impress his twin, but Alfred was the sports star of the family with an overflowing trophy case to prove it. Matthew had a few himself, but he left them behind with his life in Canada. Not to mention Gilbert, who no doubt would drag along Antonio and Francis.

"Motherfucker I'm Awesome! No you're not dude don't lie! I'm awesome! Driving 'round in my mom's ride."

"Hey Matthew! Your phones going off!" Someone called him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? That's not my ringtone. . ." He replied turning around to see the boy he'd body checked during practice holding up his phone with a smirk.

"GodlyAwesome says otherwise." The boy, Mathias chuckled tossing it at a red-faced Matthew, who could hear him starting to joke around with another teammate.

"Shh." He tried quietly to which no reply. Meanwhile the phone was still rapping the chorus for the second time.

"Sh't up. Matth'w's on th' ph'ne." One of the older players, Berwald grumbled staring pointedly at Mathias.

"Thanks." Matthew mumbled hitting the answer button at the last second. "Um, hello?" He asked quiet and unsure.

"Birdie!" Gilbert's voice blared through the phone, causing Matthew to wince and hold the phone out a little. His embarrassment grew when he saw his teammates all snickering and saying Birdie. "So is your practice thingy done yet!? I came over but you weren't even home! But it's all cool, 'cause your dad's pretty awesome." He could practically hear the other's grin through the speaker.

"Um, we-well uh yeah. I'm leaving s-soon." He stammered back.

"Oh, Mattie!" Someone moaned behind him. He turned around to see his Norwegian teammate Lukas, smack Mathias across the back of his head.

"What the heck is going on!?" Gilbert asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"N-nothing. Bye!" Matthew hit the 'end call' button and quickly turned the device off, shoving it into his pocket for later times. He groaned and gave Mathias a stern glare, much like a mother would look at a 5 year old stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Th't w'sn't nice." Berwald said in his deep, grumbling voice.

"I can smack him again if you want." Lukas agreed, in his placid, emotionless voice.

"N-no thanks." Matthew responded offering a thankful albeit slightly uncomfortable smile. "Just, please don't do that again. Gil's kinda'. . . well he's different. Anyways I have to go, I'll see you guys for the game Wednesday."

The team offered varying responses of "goodbyes" and "see you layers" accompanied by fist bumps and a few pats on the back. As he was walking through the locker room doors, Matthew swore he heard Lukas.

"Hey idiot, do we need to have the talk on appropriate phone manners again?" The Norwegian voice asked.

"But I was ju-" _SMACK._ "Ow okay yes!"

Matthew shook his head and continued on, leaving the center and shivering as he was hit with a blast of cold air. He seriously regretted leaving his coat at home that afternoon. True that within the last few days it had been warm and sunny, the snow dwindling to dirty lumps of hard icy slush, the nights were still cold. It was nearly 6:30 and dinner at his house was always 7:00 when his dad was home.

As he walked Matthew thought about his relationship with Gilbert. If he was honest he didn't love him. Heck, he didn't particularly like him either. Well he liked him. . . but he didn't _like_ him. Matthew thought Gilbert was a good friend. He thought Gilbert's friends were good friends. But he couldn't help think it was different. The way he liked Francis or Antonio, Feli and lovino, even Ludwig, felt different. He pinned it on the fact that technically Gilbert was more than a friend despite his feelings, and that they had kissed.

It felt awkward to think about it. The random and just overall suddenness in which it had happened. Though it wasn't much, and it wasn't very long, it made Matthew feel. . . weird. The kiss wasn't his first, but was definitely the most confusing.

* * *

As he walked up to the front door of his house there were two things Matthew became aware of. One; They were having hamburgers for dinner, and two; Alfred broke their rule, and let their dad play charades. Matthew had never personally witnessed it, but Alfred swore the older man was NEVER allowed to play.

"What! Dad that's not cool! You guys completely pushing us off the board!" Alfred's childish whining reached Matthew the minute he opened the door.

"We don't cry in warfare! Now suck it up, or the opposing team will win!" The thick German accent alerted Matthew to the presence of Ludwig Beilshmidt.

"West you know this isn't a war right?" A second German, Gilbert, commented loudly, chuckling.

"Might as well be! Now act!" That, was his dad. Mathew sighed, walking into th living room to see Gilbert pull a piece of paper from a bowl. He looked up holding up two fingers.

"Two words." Alfred mumbled, hand on his chin in a way that suggested deep thought. Gilbert pointed to his eyes and pointed to the TV.

"Movie." Matthew's dad said, in the same position as Alfred. Gilbert nodded. He then started prancing around in an attempt at ballet.

"Swan Lake?"

"Black swan?"

"SAVE THE LAST DANCE?" Alfred and his dad were yelling trying to understand what Gilbert was doing. The Albino had started adding some hip-hop like moves with the less than perfect ballet.

"It's gotta' be save the last dance!" Alfred said again, shaking his head. Gilbert proceeded to the pretend as if he was walking up a staircase. He stepped than down, and repeat. Step. Step up.

"STEP UP!" Matthew called, as everyone turned to look at the new voice. Gilbert jumped up and down tapping his nose frantically.

"Step up. I win!" His dad called, looking at Ludwig and Alfred with a smug face.

"Nah! Mattie had that!" Alfred complained, standing up and pointing.

"But he's not playing. Fair game my boys." Their father said, grinning widely. He leaned back, hands veins his head, relaxed, daring anyone to prove him wrong.

"What!?" Ludwig asked, wide eyed and slightly irritated.

"Whatever." Alfred said waving a hand before whispering into the younger boys ear.

"Guess what. We'll give you guys Matt. That way you might actually win something!" The twin's dad said arrogantly.

"Yeah Birdie! Go join the losers and watch as we awesomely kick all of your guys asses!" Gilbert said high-fiving his teammate. Matthew who was slightly lost at first gave the pair a confident smirk, like the ones he gave during hockey. The kind of smirk that made Matthew look just like Alfred.

"Fair warning, I've never lost at this game before." Matthew said in a moment of bravery, as he settled in between Alfred and Ludwig.

* * *

"You guys probably used like, twin mind messaging or something!" Gilbert pouted, taking a bite of the homemade burger in his hands.

"How does that explain me guessing Ludwig's and yours and my dad's acting?" Matthew questioned as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"Fine you're just psychic!" Gilbert retorted.

"I can't believe I lost." His father said.

Matthew was, quite good at interpreting people. In his life, he'd spent a lot of time observing. He was, a lot of times, invisible so he was used to watching other people. He could almost start thinking like them if he wanted. Alfred had once told him he'd make a killer detective; his mother'd said he could be a psychiatrist.

"Matthew did say he's never lost!" Alfred said with a loud laugh, and a mouthful of food.

"Soooooo," Their father interjected. "About the whole boyfriend situation." Gilbert sat up straighter at the mention of the real reason he and his brother were there. "It's a game?"

"Well, not exactly." Matthew responded quietly.

"I was gonna' say, it's a pretty strange game."

"It's not a game." Gilbert finally spoke. Everyone looked at the white haired teen, whose face was completely serious. "I'm not playing a game. I hate when people say that."

"Then what would you call it?" Alfred snorted,

"A test. A trial. I don't know! Just not as game!" The German retorted, sounding annoyed.

"A trial? Like Netflix?" The brown haired man asked.

"What?" Ludwig questioned. Matthew was unsure of what to think. So Gilbert was taking it seriously, but he didn't know how serious he could be. It had all been an accident to begin with.

"Ya' know. One month free, if you like it you pay the monthly due, if not just cancel the subscription and it's all cool!" Alfred responded.

"Well, then yeah I guess." Gilbert shrugged noncommittally, taking another bite of his food. It as silent for a moment, everyone thinking over what to say next.

"So is it like. . . serious?" Alfred questioned digging into his fifth hamburger.

"Gah! Don't ask unawesome questions that have no answers!" Gilbert huffed, pointing across the table at his peer.

"Have you kissed?" It was Matthew's father this time. He'd asked it in a matter of fact tone, as casual as a man just officially meeting his sons first sort-of-boyfriend could be.

"DAD!" Matthew squeaked, covering his red face in embarrassment. Of all the questions he could have asked. . .

"What?! It's a legit question!" The man responded glancing between the people at the table.

"It's an embarrassing question!" Matthew sighed into his arm.

"Wait! You have?" Alfred jumped up looking at the albino. His glasses glinted in the light making his face seem angry contrasting the surprised tone in his voice. Ludwig visibly perked up at the mention, curious to find out more on the situation.

"Well, technically it was a prank." Gilbert said nonchalantly, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Not on Mattie though! That'd be so unawesome! We actually did it to prank our detention teacher! The look on her face!" Gilbert burst into a fit of laughter, joined by the shy quiet laughs of Matthew.

"It was a pretty. . . awesome" Matthew looked pointedly at Gilbert who snickered at the word he used. "joke though."

"I see." The twin's dad replied. "It's only for a month?" He asked, still hung up on the idea of a game.

"For now. No offence Birdie, you're cute and all, pretty fun too, but I don't love you." Gilbert said, avoiding anyone's eyes. "Well not yet, who knows." was mumbled as an after thought.

"I can't say I love you either." Matthew agreed, picking up his plate and leaving to take care of it.

Ludwig sat contemplating the new information. They don't love each other. For all he knew they might not even like each other. He watched his brother leave to clean his plate as well before looking back at the two Jones' at the table.

"Weird couple." John finally added, shaking his head in what seemed to be almost disbelief.

"True 'dat." Was his sons reply.

* * *

The Beilshmidt brothers had left little over an hour ago and John F. Jones couldn't have been more relieved. The young blond had seemed pretty stuck up, and boring. Way boring. But the albino reminded him much of Alfred if he really thought.

Both loud. Both confident. Both obnoxious. Both claiming to be something they're not; Alfred a hero, Gilbert a God. But then john couldn't blame them, he had much the same traits.

Suddenly, a loud noise disturbed the man who'd been previously thinking, some TV show blaring in the background. He felt a hard hit to his head before an angry yellow puff ball was flitting about his head.

"DA FUUUCK!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Finally brought myself to finish up this chapter. School started and just. . . Ugh! I hope it wasn't to disappointing for the lateness. . .**

**Oh and What Alfred told Ludwig was that the last time they played charades his dad got mad and yelled so loud the cops were called! lol he's a bad sport.**

**I really wanted other peoples perspective on the their relationship though only in the early stage. So you get a bit of Ludwig and even some of Matt and Alfie's dad point of view! XD**

**Till next time! :3**


End file.
